TOP Secret
by Kisaragi Nyan
Summary: Después de tanto tiempo, él decide darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimiento hacia ella. Después de tanto tiempo, ella se da cuenta de lo que siente por ella y por último él acepta lo que siente por ellos dos.—Dime, Len ¿A quién realmente quieres? —No quiero perderte, lo hice una vez y no lo volveré a hacer
1. Felicidad

Les vengo de nuevo, ¿a poco no me extrañaron? Naah' mentira, yo sé que no lo hicieron. Pero bueno, en lugar de actualizar mis fics pendientes vengo con algo bien random

**Vocaloid** no me pertenece (naah..la verdad es que **_yamaha y crypton_** me robaron la idea) todo pertenece a sus respectivos propietarios.

Este capítulo es el primero es algo L**enXRi**n. :3

* * *

**_Capítulo Uno: Felicidad_**

Cuando está junto a ella se siente bien, querido, cómodo, completo, en pocas palabras se siente completamente feliz. Al meno eso quería hacerse creer. ¿Realmente era feliz junto a ella? Se sentía bien cuando la veía, ver sus hermosos ojos azules le alegraba el día y su sonrisa podría sacarle del más profundo abismo con tan solo verla. La amaba, a esa conclusión había llegado a parar después de tanto tiempo cuestionándose acerca de sus sentimientos.

—Dime, Len. ¿En qué piensas? —Le pregunto la rubia al sentirlo tan distante.

La miró a los ojos y sonrió. Tomó su mano entrelazando sus dedos, mientras continuaban caminando.

—No es nada, Rin.

Le calmo el que al menos se haya dignado a responderle, estaba preocupada por él. Últimamente había estado distante con ella y eso le preocupaba. Era celosa, ¡Por supuesto!, pero sabía que su ausencia mental no tenía nada que ver con una chica ajena. Lo conocía lo bastante bien para saber que eso no se debía a una rival.

—No me mientas. —Exclamó fríamente, tratando de no sonar dura pero al mismo tiempo imponiendo autoridad.

Se posicionó frente a él sin soltar sus manos, deteniendo sus pasos, tomó su otra mano disponible, haciendo lo mismo que con la anterior y suspiró con pesadez. No quería mostrarse débil pero, si eso era lo que tenía que hacer para que Len le contase lo que le pasaba, lo haría.

—No me mientas, Len. Sé que algo no está bien. —Apretó ambas manos, sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

No se sentía con el valor suficiente para mirarle en ese momento a los ojos, no quería mentirle, no a ella. Bajó la mirada y volvió a repetir lo anterior "No es nada." La rubia intensificó aun más el apretón, quería hacerle saber que estaba ahí con él para lo que fuese, que no le escondiera nada, que lo apoyaría siempre.

— ¡Len, no me gusta verte así! No quiero verte así, quiero verte feliz... —Continuó hablando por unos segundos más hasta que ya no supo qué más decirle para alentarlo a hablar— Len…

—Rin…—Finalmente, había alzado la mirada. Su rostro parecía nostálgico. —Eres muy linda, Rin.

Ella aflojó el agarre y Len lo aprovechó para acercarla más a él y plantarle un beso en los labios, un pequeño, puro y casto beso, sin malas intenciones, lleno de un simple y puro sentimiento…

Lentamente se fueron alejando uno del otro sin soltarse de las manos. Abrieron los ojos lentamente encontrándose mutuamente con un rostro sonrojado frente a si mismos.

—Te quiero, Rin. —Susurró lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella le oyera.

Y sin esperar más se abalanzó contra él abrazándolo como nunca. Len le correspondió al abrazo atrayéndola más hacia él, como quien no quiere dejarle ir a ningún lugar.

—Te amo, Len, te amo, te amo. —Comenzó a decir entre jadeos, no aguantaría más, si no le soltaba se echaría a llorar.

Sintió como el abrazó se hacía más fuerte y cómo le comenzaba a acariciar lentamente la espalda tratando de calmarla. Se sentía feliz de estar junto a él y que por fin se hubiera tocado el corazón para ser más cariñoso con ella, tal vez no era lo que espera en ese momento pero tenia que aceptar que para Len eso era un gran avance últimamente.

—No, Rin. —Dijo en un tono de voz tranquilo. —Te quiero. Eres la mejor persona que puede existir, pero…

Incluso antes de escuchar la frase completa, sentía como su corazón se partía en miles de trozos.

—…No puedo amarte como tú a mí. Perdón, yo…—Su voz estaba a punto de quebrarse como la de ella, apenas si podía hablar.

Rin se separó lo suficiente para poder verle el rostro, bañado de finas lagrima igual que el suyo. Le sonrió y besó su mejilla, llevándose el amargo sabor de sus lágrimas consigo.

—No digas más, cariño. —Una gruesa lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Y con una nostálgica sonrisa, continuó— Lo entiendo…

Le sonrío al igual que ella a él. Tomó con su mano derecha el rostro de Rin y con delicadeza limpió el resto de lágrimas que yacían en él. No quería verla triste, eso era algo que nunca soportaría. Causarle daño era lo último que deseaba para ella, la amaba lo suficiente para protegerla y brindarle todo lo que tenía. La amaba como a una hermana.

—No quiero que me odiesm, no quiero alejarme de ti…

— ¿Quién dice que eso pasará? Tonto. —Sonrió y dio un brinquito hacia atrás. — Debemos apurarnos, tontito. Se nos hará tarde para ver a Kaito y Gakupo.

Y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro dio un paso hacia enfrente, tomando la mano de Rin y reanudando su caminata. Ambos iban con las manos entrelazadas como si nada hubiera pasado, sonriéndose entre sí y hablando de temas triviales. Ambos eran felices. Realmente felices, si uno sonreía era seguro que el otro lo haría.

* * *

—¡Oye, Kyou! Explícame ¡¿Qué carajos acabo de leer?!

Querido lector, antes que nada, déjeme decirle que usted luce hermoso esta noche... da fak' :3 Perdon, Usted acaba de leer algo muy random y muy pussy. Indeed, sir. This is crap.

Bueno. Déjenme explicarles todo **aqui:**  
Este fic constará de mínimo 5 capítulos, serán cortos (un poco más largos que éste) Y tendrá varias parejas y será tanto yaoi como heterosexual y fintas de yuri (? LOOL Dafuck is wrong with me.

Parejas que al menos estoy segura de poner:  
LenXRin (Primer Capítulo)  
KaitoXLen(Segundo Capítulo)  
PikoXLen & GUMIXRin (Tercer Capítulo) (El GumiXRin no estoy segura c:)  
GakupoXLen (Cuarto Capítulo)

...LEN ES UN PROTITUTO! D: 'CHE LOQUILLO ESE

Esto no son one shots, juntos son toda una historia vista desde diferente puntos de vista...estúpido y sensoal Junjou Fighter por inspirarme.

Esto es como una mera introducción que explica todo el che fic...en realidad no dice nada pero es importante.

Preguntas, comentarios, apuestas, ideas, porro, lo que sea es bien recibido, ya uste' sabe' (pitbull-like xD) Yo los respondo en cuanto antes, muchas gracias por leer.

Los quiero con todo mi corazón de poshito :33

~~Kisaragi Missu


	2. If I'm with you, I'm fine

He regresado, sweeties. Perdón por la demora con el segundo capítulo pero naa cosas que pasan, bloqueos, cambios de actitud, un sin fin de _bipolaridades._

**_Vocaloid_** ni los personajes usados en este capítulo no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de los sensoales de** crypton & Yamaha**.

_Contenido Shota / shonen. Yawii_ (**Yaoi)**.

**KaitoXLen**

* * *

_**Capítulo dos: The palm of a Tiny Hand**_

No sé cómo llegue a éste punto en el que voy caminando tomado de la mano de mi mejor amigo…¿Desde cuándo hacemos eso? No es que me moleste pero, es algo raro ¿no? Hemos tenido suerte de no ser vistos por alguien que conozcamos…

—¿Len? ¡Len! —Le oigo decir mi nombre repetidas veces.

Alzo mi rostro para poder verlo a los ojos (extrema diferencia de estatura, lo odio), me hace sentir como un niño pequeño, de por si él ya es mayor que yo y me trata como tal.

—¿Escuchabas lo que te dije?

Honestamente, no. No escuché ni una sola palabra que salió de tu boca, estaba muy ocupado reprimiéndome mentalmente por dejarme tomar de la mano por ti.

—Perdón, ando algo perdido. —Me excuso nerviosamente, eso le hace reír al desgraciado.

Me dio una linda sonrisa a lo cual, estoy seguro, sonrojé y sólo pude evitar su risa desviando mi mirada hacía el camino que teníamos por delante.

Continuamos caminando por largo rato, el lugar era un parque algo grande y el frio se hacía presente gracias a la aproximación de la noche, aparte de estar en pleno otoño.

—Dime, Len. ¿Qué te sucede, pequeño? —Preguntó mirándome fijamente, con un tono de voz calmado y a la vez intrigado.— ¿Es respecto a ella?

Me sonrojé nuevamente. Quisiera que mi ausencia mental fuera debido a ella pero no, es debido a culpa de este idiota que tengo por amigo, cada vez que lo miro siento cómo si mi corazón fuera a explotar en cualquier segundo y mi cabeza da vueltas. Argh, odio sentirme así. Lo odio.

—No, Kaito. —Dejé salir un suspiro y me dejé caer en una banca cercana a nosotros.

Kaito tomó asiento junto a mi, me miraba…y eso de una manera me incomodaba. Sonrió de una forma amable y volvió a tomar mi mano, mirandola.

—¿Seguro?—Más que pregunta sonó cómo una afirmación, afirmación con un toque de sarcasmo.— O es respecto a esto.—Levantó nuestras manos unidas, sonriendo.

Me sonrojé nuevamente y solté nuestras manos, desvié la mirada tratando de no encontrarme con esos ojos que sólo se burlan de mi.

Tomó mi mano, nuevamente, después de reírse un poco. El muy maldito disfruta intesamente de mi sufrimiento interno.

—Aparte...—Susurré, evitando su mirada.

Una carcajada rompió ese incomodo silencio que se había formado en ese pequeño momento.

—No tienes por qué estar avergonzado de tomar mi mano.

—Pero, ¿Y si alguien nos ve? No quiero que piensen mal.—Callé por unos segundos y continué hablando.—No soy ese "tipo" de persona...

Le vi bajar el rostro un poco y la sonrisa que mantenía en su perfecto rostro se desvaneció poco a poco convirtiendose en una sonrisa que pareciera ser melancolica.

—¿Realmente te importa lo que digan los demás?

¿Realmente me importaba? De verdad, no. No me importa pero es sólo que viviendo en un lugar tan pequeño cómo éste los rumores corren rápido y no quisiera que me tacharan de algo que no soy.

—No, pero...la gente lo vería raro.

En ese momento se puso de pie y me levantó con él, me tomó de la cadera pegandome a su abdomen en un fuerte abrazo. Me miró de manera dulce y a la vez algo desconcertada.

—No seas tonto.—Dijo riendo levemente, a la vez que me apretaba más a él.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué...?

No hubo necesidad de continuar hablando ya que sus labios hicieron un fugaz contacto con los mios. Un beso algo rápido y pequeño...pero a la vez apasionado, pude sentir todo lo que quiso decirme en ese momento, "Cállate y dejáme hablar".

Fue un lapso de tiempo corto que para mi fueron los segundos más largos de mi vida, ¿qué se supone que debería hacer? ¿Corresponderle? ¡Pero si es mi amigo! El enfermo aquí sería yo...aunque él es quien inició.  
Poco a poco fue separandose de mi como quien no quiere hacerlo. Sentía la sangre correr por mi cara, de seguro que a él le pasaba lo mismo ya que tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—¿Qué... fue eso? —Pregunté atónito. ¿Qué carajos acababa de pasar?

Sólo soltó una pequeña risa volviendo a robarme un pequeño beso de mis labios, le encanta humillarme todo el tiempo...por eso lo odio.

—Eres muy adorable, Len.—Me dió una de esas sonrisas tan típicas suyas que hacen sentir a uno la persona más afortunada del mundo.— Tienes que saber que la gente no te ama como yo lo hago y que no importa lo que digan los demás, yo no soy ellos.

... Te me acabas de declarar, ¿No es así? ¡Explosión mental! ¿Qué debo responder? Siento que vomitaré y no precisamente porque me haya besado un chico... estoy nervioso, me siento como una chica enamorada de otro...eso es. Soy la chica en esta situación...¡Qué orgullo! En serio...

—Kaito, ¿Qué estás diciendo?

Traté inutilmente de separarme de su agarre pues aún me tenía tomado de la cadera y eso me incomodaba...aun más con esa sonrisa de tonto que tiene al verme.

—Creo que debí decirtélo antes ¿No? —Hizo una pequeña pausa y desvió su mirada.— Te amo, Len.

Mi rostro sonrojado y mi expresión nerviosa cambiaron a ser de un color más fuerte y una sonrisa se hizo presente en mis labios al escuchar esas palabras. Estaba feliz... tal vez eso era lo que quería escuchar desde un principio.

—Kaito, yo...

Aún por más feliz que sea en el interior, no puedo decirtélo, simplemente no puedo. No puedo regresarte esas palabras porque sería comerme a mi mismo...No soy una persona masoquista como para causarme pena propia.

—Tranquilo no tiene que contes...

Aun así reuniré todas mis fuerzas y, sólo por hoy, seré valiente.

—¡Te quiero, Kaito!

Grité lo suficientemente fuerte para que sólo él me escuchara, undí mi rostro en su pecho mientras moría de vergüenza. Oh, Dios ¿Qué acabo de hacer? Sólo termina mi cástigo ya.

Volvió a tomar mi rostro con delicadeza, ahora parecía estar feliz, se inclinó hacia mi para darme nuevamente un beso...al cual correspondí temiendo de todo. Mi primer beso formal con un hombre y es con mi mejor amigo...aunque después de esto no estoy seguro si seguiremos siendo amigos.

Cortó el beso y me susurró un par de palabras al oído, provócandome más vergüenza y hacia que mis emociones y lo que sentía en mi interior se volvieran locos. Realmente estaba nervioso más que nunca, quería salir corriendo y no verle más pero sus brazos no me dejaban, no me dejarían nunca.

Dió por terminado el abrazo y me tomo de la mano nuevamente, reininciando nuestro camino hacia casa.

Estaba féliz, emocionado, avergonzado, mareado, confundido, y todos los sentimientos y sensaciones extrañas que se puedan sentir a la vez.

Ninguno de los dos hablaba y eso era porque al estar tomados de la mano no había necesidad de decir otra cosa, nos bastaba con estar al lado del otro.

Finalmente, llegamos a mi hogar y ya era algo tarde, el cielo se estaba tiñiendo de rosado y la luna salía lentamente mientras que el sol se perdía. Él se detuvo en la puerta y me miró antes de que yo girara la perilla, deteniendome.

–Len, perdón.

No entiendo a qué te refieres así que sólo ladeo mi cabeza dandóte la palabra.

–Por lo de hace rato, no debí hacerlo así porque sí.–¿Era eso un sonrojo en tus mejillas? Qué adorable.

¡Oh! Eso, no esperaba que te disculparas. Por mi hazlo de nuevo las veces que quieras...¡¿Qué dices, Len!? Eres un hombre y él es tu mejor amigo, es algo que no... nunca se podría.

–No hay problema.

Sonrío al tomar tu mano y abrir la puerta principal. Me giré a verte y aún seguías con esa expresión adorable en tu rostro.

–¿Quieres quedarte a cenar?

No esperé a que contestaras y te hice entrar.

* * *

FJNCVEFLKDFCSAÑNPÑICDASX Perdón por la incongruencia de la historia de éste capítulo (? Me tomó escribrirlo meses! en serio y luego escribía y borraba, me estresaba y lueeego! Hice una versión diferente osea igual KaitoxLen pero en otra situación y fue "Esto es muy perro xD NO SIRVE" Osea si creen que aquí Len es un marica sentimental shotoso en aquel era un 'che marica que decías "Es más hombre Ayase o Pico, Ciel, Oliver, ... cualquier shota es más hombre que tú" O sea un uke que te cae mal )? hahaha xD

Perdón si Len se muestra un poco bipolar, ._. o si en general hay contradicción les digo que escribía muy fuera de tiempo. Me tardaba mucho en continuarlo.

Cómo les dije es una historia contada por pequeños capítulos de diferentes parejas este capítulo fue "KaitoXLen" el siguiente tal vez es GumiXRin o UntiposensoalXLen 8D Culpen a Junjou Fighther por decirme "Anda, escribe un fanfic" y a Ryo&Merochin por decirme con su sensoal cara "Yawiiiii, lo que no puedes escribir de nosotros escribelos de ellos~~~"

Me despido, sensoales. Si tienen dudas sólo echenlas y las contesto lo más rápido que pueda.

Gracias por dejar review, yo de verdad se los agradesco~~ con todo mi corazón de poshito.

Kisaragi Misu :33


End file.
